Doze Segundos
by MapleYT
Summary: Resposta ao Desafio XVIII - Alguém já ouviu falar sobre a regra dos cinco segundos? Pois eu acabei de inventar a dos doze.


**Summary: **Alguém já ouviu falar sobre a regra dos cinco segundos? Pois eu acabei de inventar a dos doze. [Resposta ao Desafio XVIII - números]

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao M. Kishimoto-sama, mas vou ganhar de páscoa :9

* * *

-

**Doze segundos**

-

* * *

_Alguém já ouviu falar sobre a Regra dos cinco segundos?_

É uma regra bem problemática, onde você tem até cinco segundos para pegar a comida que cai no chão, antes que ela se contamine. Provavelmente foi feita por pessoas que não querem gastar dinheiro comprando outro. Entenderam o quão problemático é? No momento em que tal alimento cai no chão, praticamente no mesmo instante é infestado por diversas de bactérias.

Mesmo assim, existem diversas pessoas que acreditam fielmente nela. Assim como em várias outras "regras de tempo". Como a regra dos vinte e cinco segundos, o tempo máximo para passar uma mensagem de texto no meio da aula, antes que o professor percebe. Ah. Isso não funciona quando as luzes estão apagadas. Lembre-se o celular tem luz própria.

Também tem a regra dos três segundos, o tempo que você deve responder onde estava, antes que seus pais percebam que você está mentindo.

Uma interessante é a dos quinze segundos. Que é o tempo máximo que você pode segurar a bolsa de uma mulher, sem que pensem que você é gay. Nada contra eles, logicamente, afinal, homofobia é algo realmente problemático. Mas enfim, a regra é essa.

Além de tantas as outras que existem, e as pessoas insistem em nos dizer.

Pois depois de ver tantas regras absurdas, e um tanto... Problemáticas. Eu estou disposto a criar a **regra dos doze segundos**. É o tempo máximo em que eu posso ficar perto de Ino, antes que ela comece a berrar comigo, me enchendo de reclamações. Não está entendendo? Bem, vou contar o que aconteceu.

* * *

Meu nome é Nara Shikamaru. Não sou alto, e nem baixo. Moreno, com olhos igualmente escuros. Nem gordo, e nem magro. Depois desta incrível descrição, devo-lhe dizer que me considero alguém completamente normal. Mas tem alguém que não acha isso.

Sim. Ela, Yamanaka Ino. Uma garota loira, de íris azul piscina, que vive de dieta apesar de ser magérrima, e irritantemente problemática. Para ela, eu possuo apenas um adjetivo: Preguiçoso.

Não que eu discorde totalmente disto, muito pelo contrário, admito que correr, gritar, pular, são atividades um tanto... Cansativas para mim. Mas quem disse que ela aceita isto? Eu a conheci quando tinha apenas nove anos. Ela era uma garotinha pequena e espevitada, escandalosa e histérica. Não me deixava quieto por mais de doze segundos.

Lembro-me quando ela se sentou pela primeira vez ao meu lado, estávamos em plena sala de aula. Ela permaneceu um tempo me encarando, com um sorriso.

**1**

- _Oi, meu nome é Ino_ – disse-me com um sorriso contagiante – _como você se chama? Da onde você veio? Do que você gosta?_ – infestou-me de perguntas. Suspirei em um único bocejo.

**2**

**3**

- _Shik..._

- _Você gosta de flores? Eu adoro! A minha mãe tem uma floricultura, e eu a ajudo de vez em quando. A que eu mais gosto é o lírio branco e... _

**4**

Meu Deus. Será que aquela garota havia engolido um rádio? Mal me deixou terminar de dizer meu nome, e já desembestou a falar. Continuei a encará-la por um curto tempo. Estava sonolento, ainda era a primeira aula. Parei pensativo, encarando um ponto qualquer no espaço.

**5**

**6**

- _Então eu comecei a rir na cara dela! _– narrava de forma empolgada – _depois eu..._ – nossa. Ela parou de falar – _você está prestando atenção?_

**7**

**8**

- _Est..._

- _Então olhe para mim quando estou falando_ – esbravejou, ganhando uma tonalidade avermelhada – _até parece que está dormindo!_ – soltei um suspiro longo.

**9**

**10**

**11**

- _Nossa... Você é um tanto problemática._

**12**

Ainda não acredito que esta havia sido a primeira frase completa que eu consegui falar para ela. Também não me esqueço da face raivosa que ela adquiriu. Suas bochechas se contorceram, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, e uma veia saltou de sua testa. Soltou um berro nervoso, me chamando de _"Preguiçoso"_. Na hora, a única coisa em que eu pensei, foi que, estes foram os doze segundos mais perigosos de toda a minha vida.

_Doze segundos que eu pensei que __**jamais **__se repetiriam. _

Fiz meus dezessete anos já faz algum tempo, e desde aquele fatídico dia, continuei a encontrá-la todos os dias na aula. Acredite. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sempre tive o azar, ou a sorte, de estar sempre na sala dela. Grupo de estudos? Eu e ela. Para trabalho? A minha dupla era ela. E muito dessas escolhas foram por sorteio. Acho que alguém lá em cima não gosta muito de mim.

Todos os dias ela chega para mim, e começar a contar o histórico de sua vida. Passam-se doze segundos, até que ela se revolte, gritando, me dizendo que não estou prestando atenção e me chamando de preguiçoso. Por mais que eu jure, que eu implore, que eu narre tudo o que ela havia falado, ela **nunca** se convenceu de que eu prestava atenção na história dela. E só brigava ainda mais comigo.

_Certamente, a garota mais __**problemática**__ que eu já conheci._

Nós passamos a ficar sempre juntos, sem que nos déssemos conta disso. Eu estava sempre lá, e ela sempre ao meu lado. Seja me xingando, ou contando uma de suas histórias. Foram tantos e tantos anos, que eu já estava mais acostumado a seguir a regra de doze segundos, e acredite. Ela sempre funciona.

_Mas eu não sabia que o __**destino**__ havia pregado uma peça em mim. _

_

* * *

  
Chegou um dia, que eu não tive que contar os meus doze segundos. _

Ino havia sofrido um terrível acidente de carro. Estava sentada no banco de passageiro, quando um caminhão bateu de encontro ao dela. O motorista de ambos os carros, faleceu no mesmo instante. Ela? Está em estado de coma até agora. Passaram-se seis meses, e ela ainda não acordou. Os médicos estão preocupados, disseram que não é normal, mesmo sendo um acidente grave, ela demorar tanto para recobrar a consciência.

_E até este dia, eu nunca havia percebido o __**quanto **__ela me faz falta. _

Não sei se fora a nossa convivência relativamente forçada, ou as nossas personalidades que se opõe tanto. Só sei que eu nunca mais havia pensado em contar os doze segundos. E por quê? Provavelmente por **medo**. Medo de saber que, por mais que eu conte, ela não vai aparecer gritando e me xingando, tão... Viva.

Já fiz diversos planos de ir visitá-la. Porém algo sempre me impede. Mesmo pedindo todos os dias para que ela acorde. Só hoje, tomei coragem. Estou indo agora mesmo, até o Konoha's Hospital. Levo em uma das mãos, um pequeno buquê de flores. Lírios brancos, para ser mais exato.

Cheguei até o tal hospital. Grande e totalmente branco. Muito bonito por sinal. O melhor da região. Caminhei por entre os corredores, e senti que o meu coração estava disparado. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como ela estava. Uma das enfermeiras me conduziu, até pararmos em frente ao quarto. O quarto número doze.

Toquei a maçaneta com a mão direita, e suspirei diversas vezes antes de abri-la. Era um quarto comum. Com apenas uma cama. Ela estava lá, deitada, imóvel. Cercada por canos transparentes e finos. Um deles estava fincado em seu braço. Tinha uma máscara transparente, que cobria seu nariz e sua boca. Sua face está pálida, seus olhos fechados de forma tão serena, que até parece que ela seria capaz de acordar a qualquer instante.

Parei ao lado dela. Havia um vaso com um pouco de água. Tinha umas flores bonitas e coloridas. Provavelmente presente de alguém. Sem qualquer cerimônia, retirei-as do vaso, colocando as que eu havia trazido.

**1**

- _Trouxe estes lírios para você_ – disse-lhe com a voz amarga e melancólica – _eu não disse que prestava atenção no que você dizia? _

**2**

**3**

- _Eu sinto tanto a sua falta._

**4**

**5**

**6**

- _Falta do seu cheiro, falta do seu sorriso..._

**7**

**8**

**9**

- _Falta até de ouvir você reclamar comigo._

Aproximei meu rosto do dela, ficando apenas alguns centímetros afastado. Com a mão direita alisei seus fios dourados, retirando-os de cima de sua face. Alisei sua pele sedosa. As bochechas que antes eram tão coradas estavam pálidas e relativamente frias. Senti meus lábios tremerem. Fechei a mão com força, assim como meus olhos. Algumas lágrimas ameaçaram escorrer pelo meu rosto.

**10**

**11**

- _Por favor, Ino... Acorda_ – pedi.

**12**

- _Seu preguiçoso _– ouvi uma voz como se fosse um sussurro. Uma voz fina e feminina. Um tanto fraca – _porque demorou tanto para vir me ver?_

Arregalei os olhos, incrédulo, me deparando com um par de orbes azul-piscina. Senti as lágrimas escorrerem cada vez mais. Pude ver um pequeno sorriso por trás daquela máscara de oxigênio. Ela havia acordado. Minhas pernas estavam bambas, e eu não conseguia tirar a expressão de espanto do meu rosto.

- _Você consegue respirar sem isso?_ – perguntei-lhe com a voz trêmula, apontando para a máscara. Ela me fitou com um olhar de dúvida, mas acabou por responder um "sim" com a cabeça. Retirei-a cuidadosamente. Esperando alguns segundos. Ela estava bem.

Com um impulso, tomei seus lábios em um beijo. Minhas lágrimas tocaram sua face, deixando sua bochecha úmida. Senti que ela também estava chorando. Mas não mais do que eu. Feliz por ela não ter me abandonado. Feliz por ela ter me esperado todo este tempo.

_E ainda mais feliz, porque a __**regra dos doze segundos**__, mais uma vez, havia funcionado. _

**  
- FIM -  
**

* * *

**N/A:** oláa amores 8)

Aqui está uma one-shot ShikaIno, o casal mais fofo possível!  
a resposta ao desafio XVIII, proposto na comuna Akatsuki dos Fanfictions. O tema: Números.  
aliás, eu tieve que quebrar a cabeça pra pensar em alguma idéia :P

Bom, espero que não somente quem vai avaliar a fanfic, mas também todos os outros tenham gostado!  
Acabou que ficou super Fluffy, nada o estilo que eu estou acostumada a escrever. Sim. Eu sou mais perva nas histórias. Porém não consegui fugir do estilo Drama.

Ah é! Detalhe: eu não tenho beta :B  
mesmo assim eu li e reli esta fic várias vezes, e não achei nenhum erro.  
Porém, caso vocês achem algo, eu realmente sinto muito.

Muito obrigada e mandem muitas **REVIEWS**, please :)

**PS:** Leiam: **How Many Loves? **_- capítulo II: Mentiras_


End file.
